warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 4
Chapter description :As Lionblaze is returning from a battle training bout with Blossomfall and Foxleap, Blossomfall asks if she hurt Lionblaze with her complicated move in which Lionblaze replies that he should have been quicker in avoiding it. Cinderheart pads up to them, commenting on Lionblaze's physical appearance, purring that he looks like he went through the thorn barrier backwards. When the two are make their way up to the fresh-kill pile when some cat yowls for Firestar they observe Sorreltail, Berrynose, Bumblestripe, and Hazeltail running into camp with Ivypool an Birchfall following slowly. Lionblaze demands if they are under attack while Firestar, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Brackenfur make their way over to the six cats. :Shortly after this, Sorreltail explains that there was commotion on the WindClan border, and remarks that if they didn't show up, there might have been a fight. When Ivypool and Birchfall explain themselves, Dustpelt says loudly that they shouldn't be starting fights with the tensions already high. After some chatter, Molekit and Cherrykit scamper over, and Cherrykit asks if there was trouble and if they could help. Molekit agrees, and puffs out his chest, and warms Lionblaze with their enthusiasm; he is also excited to know that they were soon going to be apprentices, and how proud Poppyfrost would be. Brightheart and Cloudtail pad up and ask if they are having fun with the kits, and Brightheart remarks that Lionblaze would be a great father, and this causes Lionblaze to feel embarrassed, but observes Mousewhisker, Dovewing, Icecloud, and Toadstep return from hunting just then. :Dovewing drops her squirrel because Purdy asks her if she collected his and Mousefur's bedding, since it is very dry and prickly, and Mousefur can't get comfortable. Peering around Lionblaze can see Mousefur crouching at the den entryway and thinks that she has never been the same since Longtail was crushed by the fallen tree. Dovewing offers to get the bedding again, and Graystripe refuses, saying that Blossomfall and Bumblestripe can do it, since he and Millie are sharing a vole, and Dovewing just got back. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall are affronted since they always get the mundane, boring jobs but Sandstorm comes up and defends the young warriors and goes with them to collect feathers. Firestar claims he has a better idea, and calls a Clan meeting. :Lionblaze goes to sit next to Cinderheart, and notices that Jayfeather is coming out of the medicine den and crouching beside Briarlight when Foxleap and Rosepetal are told to come up to Highledge. Firestar decides to make Cherrykit and Molekit apprentices, but Poppyfrost objects by saying that they had no warning and that the kits' pelts were messy. Poppyfrost and Berrynose leap up and lick their kits clean but Firestar continues the ceremony despite this. When Molekit is given his name, he objects and says that Firestar only wants him and his sister for the nasty jobs, even though Firestar is far from angry and purrs that every warrior did them, and makes Molekit an apprentice anyways. Molepaw asks if they could train before plucking ticks off of the elders. Before Firestar ends the meeting, Brackenfur runs up to Firestar and declares that Sorreltail is expecting kits again. Lionblaze sees Cinderheart and Poppyfrost talking eagerly right before Sorreltail makes known that they will be born in under a moon. :Daisy and Ferncloud are ecstatic that Sorreltail is sharing the den with them again. Poppyfrost and Cinderheart are still conversing together when Lionblaze bounds over to Ivypool and questions her about her run-in with WindClan at the border. Ivypool says that Breezepelt, Heathertail, and their apprentices were there. Birchfall overhears and says it was fine, and leaves. Lionblaze continues to bother Ivypool about Birchfall being in the Dark Forest. They begin to argue while Dovewing sees them. She confesses that her special senses have gone away, and Lionblaze tries to console her, but isn't sure if Dovewing's senses will actually return. Characters Major }} Minor *Foxleap *Cinderheart *Sorreltail *Berrynose *Bumblestripe *Ivypool *Birchfall *Dustpelt *Cherrypaw *Molepaw *Firestar *Sandstorm *Brackenfur *Dovewing *Brightheart *Cloudtail *Purdy *Graystripe }} Mentioned *Hazeltail *Icecloud *Toadstep *Millie *Mousefur *Longtail *Jayfeather *Briarlight *Daisy *Ferncloud *Breezepelt *Heathertail }} Important events Ceremonies Errors *When Cherrypaw and Molepaw receive their apprentice names, at the ceremony's ending, no cat chants their new names. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Omen of the Stars arc